Rambles and Snippets
by smileyspiritprincess
Summary: 25 ot of 50 drabbles entered for a challenge on DracoHermione centered.


**01. Under the Radar.**

Hermione crept into the boys' room. Where did Harry hide that map? Everything around his bed was in disarray. She'd scold him for being so untidy; but she wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place. There it is! Hiding beneath Harry's bed, and looking slightly worse for wear, was the Marauder's Map.

She couldn't believe what she was going to do, but if she wanted peace she was going to have to… borrow Harry's map. She really needed to fly under the radar. She didn't want Draco's face to be punched in by her two rampaging friends.

**02. Agape.**

Lying in bed Hermione recalled her conversation with Ginny. Usually she was loathe to talk about her love life, or lack thereof but tonight she had been practically bursting to share.

"So? Is he a good kisser?" Typically Ginny, always liked to get to the sordid details as fast as possible.

"Yes," Hermione blushed into her pillow. Ginny squealed. "clearly he's had a lot of practice. I can't decide whether that is a good thing."

"Well you're the one reaping the benefits. I know a thousand girls who would love to be in your situation."

"Ginny!"

"Hey, I'm just saying. He's a total hottie. So, you love him?"

She hadn't been able to answer, totally floored by Ginny's question she mumbled something about going to sleep. Ginny replied with a smirk. What did she feel for Draco? He was hot she'd give him that, and he knew just how to touch her and where to kiss her… Whatever her feelings were about him, they certainly had nothing to do with Agape.

**03. Self**.

The self, the consciousness of ones own identity. Draco Malfoy had it in spades. At least he thought he had.

On one of their late night "meetings" he had argued with Hermione over his future. Of course he was going to be a Death Eater, it was in his blood, it was who he was.

No it wasn't she had argued, it was what was expected of him by his father. He didn't have to grow up to be that person.

But he was that person, he had snapped at her. It was who he chose to be. He chose to be a Death Eater, chose to follow Voldemort, chose to… hurt muggle-borns. Okay maybe he hadn't signed up for that. Hermione had stomped off. Of course he had sense of self, he straightened his robes, it was a damn sexy self too.

**04. Nox.**

Draco traced the features of her face with his long, thin fingers. His hands were like ice against her warm skin. It was the third time in as many days that he had found her asleep in the library. Hermione was oblivious to his late night visits. Sometimes he would just sit and watch her. He was never usually so bold as to touch her. Tonight her skin was too inviting to resist; bathed in the pale moonlight from the window her skin looked like cool marble. But she was warm, so warm.

He brought his face close to hers, she smelt deliciously of vanilla and strawberries. She stirred as his hot breath caressed her cheek. Quickly he retired to the darkness.

**05. Tear Stained.**

Hermione flung herself onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

"Have a fight with lover-boy?" Ginny asked from where she was reading on the window ledge. Hermione gave a muffled reply which sounded like a yes followed by a number of profanities; some of which even Ginny didn't think she had heard before.

"What has he done now? Want me to kill him." Hermione made a sound that Ginny took to be a 'no'. "Is he cheating? Is that it? I bet it's with that Pansy bitch. I'll kill her. Can I kill her?" There was a long pause in which Hermione seemed to try and pull herself together.

"H-he…m-made fun of S.P.E.W." She eventually managed to sob.

"Oh is that it?" Ginny sighed. Hermione lifted her tear-stained face long enough to throw her pillow at her.

**06. Three.**

Draco watched the three Gryffindors enter the Great Hall. As far as he was concerned all Gryffindors were scum. Apart from that third year with the long blonde hair. But he didn't tell any of the Slytherins about that particular conquest. She might not have been scum but she was definitely a slapper.

The trio was, to Draco, the epitome of everything that was Gryffindor and therefore disgusting. Potty was brave to the point of stupidity and such a whiner, 'oh boohoo I survived again, woe is me!'. The Weasel was no better; he was just stupid. Not only that but he managed to clash with everything- even himself. Granger…Granger. She was something else…

**07. Fruit fly.**

Halloween had passed a few days ago and the Gryffindor common room was still in a mess from their party. Hermione sighed as she came downstairs from the girls' bedroom. There was so much mess it was too much even for the House Elves to manage. Not that she condoned the use of House Elves mind you.

She picked up a large pumpkin off of the coffee table, the candle inside had burnt down to the bottom. She noticed that a couple of insects had already began to take an interest in the rotting flesh inside.

"Eurgh." Taking the pumpkin out of the common room and down the corridor, she wondered if Professor Sprout could use it for compost. As she wandered down the halls her mind turned to other things- she barely noticed that she bumped into Draco and his cronies.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood." He sneered. Without stopping to think Hermione smashed the rotting pumpkin onto Draco's head. Looked like Professor sprout wasn't going to be using it for compost.

From inside the pumpkin came a muffled; "It's obviously sexual frustration."

**08. The Witching Hour.**

"Geez Granger, do you have something against meeting up during daylight? I almost fell on that step."

"Then you should be more careful. Besides it's not that dark."

"It's fecking Midnight."

"So? It's a full moon." There was a pregnant silence between the two. It was eventually broken by Draco's hushed voice.

"You don't think there are any…werewolves, do you?" Hermione tried to suppress a laugh with her hand. Draco heard her. "What's so funny about that?" He demanded, his brow furrowing into a sulking frown.

"Oh nothing, you're just such a girl."

"Take that back." There was a scuffling sound from the corner, Draco squeaked and practically jumped into Hermione's lap.

"I don't think I will."

**09. The Otherside.**

She knew he was watching her. She could see him out of the corner of her eye. She never said anything, and neither did he. She just did her work and he watched.

She noted, from her little glimpses, that he looked ethereal in the faint moonlight; his light blonde hair hung in his face, and his skin shone like the moon itself. He looked like something from the otherside: she daren't look at him directly lest he vanish and not return.

At first his gaze on her was uncomfortable but she had grown used to it, she almost craved it. It wasn't the cool scathing look of an enemy but the warm caress of a lover's gaze. The blood rushed to her cheeks as she thought of it. She glanced over to where he stood, but he was gone and so was the warmth that she craved.

**10. Demonic.**

She shut the door firmly behind her.

"You know," she said slowly slinking towards him; her voice suddenly dropping to a whisper that made his spine tingle. "you have been a very bad Slytherin."

She was close now, so close that her hot breath caressed his own lips; she smelt like apples. Unable to wait any longer he drew her close and kissed her ferociously on the mouth. He couldn't resist her when she was like this, that fire in her eyes. Her hand worked diligently on his shirt buttons, while she trailed kisses down his neck.

He loved that he had this effect on her- she pushed him fiercely down onto the bed and straddled him- that he could turn the Gryffindor angel into a demon.

**11. Firefly.**

Draco was walking the grounds of Malfoy Manor. It was late evening and darkness had fallen a few hours ago. The gardens were beautiful but not as beautiful as the ones at Hogwarts. His garden felt manufactured whilst at Hogwarts they felt natural, as if they had been that way forever.

Draco recalled one night, not so long ago, that he had been walking the grounds at Hogwarts. Sure he was in danger of being caught but that just added to the enjoyment of it. It had surprised him to find Granger out at the same time.

"I could report you, you know." He drawled at her back. She was sitting down and didn't turn around.

"Not without reporting yourself." Her head bent down, it seemed she was making notes. Past her he could see fireflies. He sat down beside her, the glow they emitted shone on her face as she excitedly scribbled notes. "Pretty aren't they, y'know, for bugs."

"Yeah, pretty."

**12. Zodiac.**

"This divination stuff is crap."

"Bloody 'ell Hermione calm down."

"Shut up Ronald, it's a stupid subject and I can't believe that you and Harry are demeaning yourselves by continuing to study it." she huffed. She'd been looking over the boy's homework and the subject content had got her fired up. "I'm going for a walk."

"But Hermione you haven't finished-" the door slammed, "-checking our work." Ron sighed.

Sitting outside Hermione tried to regain her composure, she'd brought her copy of 'Hogwarts: a History' with her, the only think you could trust were the facts, none of this divination shit.

Draco was out for a walk enjoying the cloudy afternoon, he refused to come out in the sun; it might ruin his complexion. He spied his favourite Gryffindor sitting on a bench not to far away. He sped up and sat himself down next to her.

"We really must stop meeting like this," he smiled, "but it must be in the stars or something. Maybe it's fa-" Hermione hit him on the head with her book and stalked off.

**13. Thrills and Spills.**

He pushed her up against the wall of the empty classroom, he had never been so hungry for her. She clawed at him, tore his shirt, scratched his skin. For once he didn't care, he wanted her to mark him- a keepsake. His hand found its way up her skirt, she was like silk to touch. Her legs were around his waist, clinging, she rocked her hips against him. He groaned in appreciation. She kissed and bit his neck; another mark, another keepsake.

They both knew they shouldn't be there, least of all with each other, but there was no thrill quite like the one that came with the possibility of being caught.

**14. Sour Grapes.**

"Don't pout, it doesn't suit you."

"Everything suits me." Draco sighed. The class had just got their results back, he was most unimpressed that Hermione had beaten him, again.

"It's not my fault I'm the brainy one in this relationship." She smirked. She liked it when he was like this; she found it endearing, in an odd way.

"You only beat me by a mark. It's not fair." He whined, on anyone else it was un-becoming. He was right everything did suit him.

"Sore loser." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You called me a sore loser." He huffed.

"Oh lighten up." He stuck his tongue out at her. "I'll make it up to you later." his pout was quickly replaced with a devilish grin.

**15. Baking.**

"Are you saying you don't like my cooking?" Draco had invited Hermione over for a home-cooked dinner. She's accepted reluctantly, thinking that Draco's definition of 'home-cooked' was to have his House Elves do it. She was pleasantly surprised.

"No no of course not, I'm just a little surprised really."

"Good surprised?"

"Definitely." She found it sweet that he was seeking her approval. He smiled.

"Great, I made pudding too."

"You did?"

"Yes, hope you like cake." Hermione paused before replying;

"You bake too?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"No not at all, but isn't it a bit…"

"A bit what?" He fixed her with a glare, she knew that glare, it was the same glare he gave her when she beat him on an exam. It was his 'dare-say-anything-to-challenge-my-manhood-and-I-shall-smite-you' glare.

"Nothing."

"Good." His smile returned, "And in case you didn't like cake I made cookies as well."

**16. For great justice.**

"For the zillionth time it's not spew, it's S.P.E.W." Hermione was standing outside the Great Hall handing out leaflets.

"Yeah whatever. You realise you're not helping them though right? They live for orders."

"Oh shut up, just because your family has House Elves and you've grown accustomed to it does not make it right." Hermione scowled at him, her nose wrinkled in what Draco thought was an adorable fashion. He had to try hard to stop himself from kissing her. Even so, he wasn't backing down.

"It's not like it's just me who thinks it's okay to keep House Elves, there are loads running around this place." By 'this place' Draco meant Hogwarts, and it was true, there were more than was possible to count running around the school.

"I know that, and I have made my position on the matter quite clear to Dumbledore. It's wrong that we should be relying on the poor little things."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad."

"Would you want to handle Crabbe and Goyle's underwear?"

"You do have a point. Give us some leaflets."

**17. Electrifying.**

They hardly ever spoke, only occasionally these days; usually it was just to insult each other. Everyone knew that they were as different as possible. The one thing nobody knew was what they got up to when no one was around.

They craved each other; each one was the other's drug. There was barely an evening that went by when they didn't see each other. The chemistry they shared was electric.

Meaningful glances were shared in class that no one else saw. Glances that promised something for later. They were more in sync than any couple in the school could hope to be, more in lust and even though they didn't know it; more in love. Still, they hardly ever spoke.

**18. Red Ribbon.**

"Take that monstrosity out of your hair at once." Draco ordered as he pointed to the red ribbon that was tied in Hermione's hair.

"Oh, this? But it was a Christmas present."

"I don't care, it is red and therefore must go." Draco folded his arms in a 'and that's final' manner. Hermione was having none of it.

"I had it off Ron for Christmas and I hardly think I'm going to take it out just because you don't like red."

"Oh it's from Ronniekins is it? That makes it all okay then." She wasn't sure but she thought Draco looked mildly upset.

"Look, I know it's red and it's against everything your Slytherin self stands for, but it's mine and I need to tie my hair up with something."

"Fine." He was still pouting when they parted.

Later that day Draco seemed to be back to his usual self, but his face fell slightly when he saw Hermione was still wearing Ron's ribbon.

"Here I got you a present." He sighed reluctantly handing the small parcel to Hermione. Inside was a dark Green ribbon with silver trim. "I-I wanted you to wear my ribbon." He said hurriedly. Hermione wasn't sure but she thought his pale cheeks may have reddened slightly.

"It's lovely, thank you." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Only if you wear my red ribbon." Her smile became a smirk.

**19. Sleeping Beauty.**

Draco watched her sleep, she was his Gryffindor princess. She looked so peaceful that it was hard to believe that she had been stressing about exams only an hour before. The dying candle light cast a dim glow over the room, and Hermione's brunette hair shimmered in the light. He snuggled her in closer to his chest; her hair smelt of lavender. He loved all of the faces she pulled; when she was concentrating he liked how her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth ever so slightly; when she was happy her smile made his heart flutter; he even found her beautiful when she was angry. But now, while she was at rest and completely at ease in his arms, he thought that she had never looked more beautiful.

**20. Doom.**

"Shit, I'm Doomed aren't I?" Draco was sitting on the cupboard floor while Hermione stood looking down at him. She had chosen the middle of one of their make-out sessions to tell him that Harry and Ron had found out about their relationship.

"I'd have said buggared, but I suppose so."

"No need to sound so calm about it!"

"I'm not. I'm worried."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Draco huffed. Hermione sighed, she didn't want the boys to fight about this; she didn't understand why they couldn't just act like adults.

"Can't you just talk to them, tell them your intentions are noble?" Draco laughed at this "Okay so even I wouldn't believe that," She conceded, "and they might not give you a chance to talk." Draco gulped. "Tell you what, I'll talk to them first, see if I can't soften them up a bit."

"Thanks, you're my saviour…so, can we get back to business now?"

**21. Mini-Marker.**

"oh no…OH NO!" Hermione was half sitting at and half sprawled on the table. She and Draco had gone to the library; Hermione bent on doing revision no matter what Draco said to try and convince her otherwise. He had given up for the time being and was munching on a muffin that he had smuggled in.

"Mmmfmm?"

"Don't talk with your mouthful. My mini-marker has run out."

"wuffaminimawkeww?"

"A pen thing, I'm using it with my revision. Well I was, until it ran out." She replied; her voice vaguely muffled by the table.

"Hmmph? A'unno waff your ffayin."

"Swallow the damn muffin already!"

**22. Ying and Yang.**

He stood for all that was bad and she stood for all that was good. They were different, too different- some people said- to make it work. Hermione's light burnt so bright but people feared that Draco would be the water that quenched it.

They were wrong. True they were opposing forces but when brought together they created something harmonious. Draco was the Yin to Hermione's Yang. It was often said that one could not exist without the other, that they were interdependent as day cannot exist without night, and light cannot exist without darkness. Hermione could not survive without Draco and Draco could not survive without Hermione.

**23. Angels.**

Hermione was not a religious person. She believed in the facts. For her, science and magic were absolute. With the right amount of research, both science and magic were explainable. Religion wasn't.

She didn't like things that she couldn't find an answer to; which was why she was so annoyed with Draco. He was an arrogant, stuck-up, immature, prissy, vain and pompous boy; so why did she like him so much.

Maybe it was because when no one else was around he thought of her more than himself, maybe because she could actually have an intellectual conversation with him, or maybe it was the way he bit his lip when he was concentrating. She couldn't explain it, but Draco was her angel.

**24. Bedhead.**

Draco was most annoyed; his day was not going as planned. He was woken early by the sound of Goyle snoring loudly from the other side of the room. He had planned to sleep for as long as possible then get dressed and score some time alone with Granger before she insisted on going to do homework.

Shuffling into the bathroom Draco caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, what he saw was not what he had expected.

His blonde hair was extremely knotted and sticking up at odd angles. He couldn't understand it, his hair was always immaculate, even after being in bed. He stomped into the bathroom and grabbed his hairbrush. At least the knot problem was easily solved. Looking into the mirror again he was horrified to see that, whilst his hair was now tangle-free, it was still sticking up in several places.

An hour and two showers later Draco's hair was still untidy, and he was late to meet Granger. Quite exasperated he decided it was time to bring out the big guns.

Hermione was doing revision when Draco joined her in the library.

"Hey, you took your time…er, what's with that hat Draco?"

**25. Seven Deadly Sins.**

Draco was the epitome of everything that was bad, which was probably why she was attracted to him. Hermione was one of the Golden Trio and yet she had fallen into the same trap as many other girls; the unexplainable allure of the bad boy.

He was greedy and a glutton, he only dined on the finest food that money could buy. His svelte figure showed nothing of his eating habits. Neither did it show how slothful he was; she was yet to find someone who could out-sleep him. He was far to proud for his own good and if anyone was to outshine him they were to suffer his quick temper and vengeful wrath. He was popular with the girls at school, he knew it and exploited it for his own lustful desires.

She thought him incapable of envy until she had grown closer to him. Occasionally he would have a sad look about him; when other people were having fun with their friends or excitedly greeting their families at the train station. Hermione soon realised that he was capable of envy; that he envied the affection given and received by others. Yes, Draco was the epitome of everything that was bad, but he was sinfully delicious for it.


End file.
